Alice in wonderland
by Garfieldlover123
Summary: This version of alice in wonderland is a movie that promotes drugs and violence. Rated M for strong language, strong violence, drug use throughout, and sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

Alice's mom: So, the little fisherman said, "Hey, everybody! Let's go rob a bank!", and then he shouted...

Alice: (laughs)

Alice's mom: Alice! What the hell do you think you're doing here? Can't you see I'm trying to read?

Alice: Oh, I am so sorry. But, it's so boring when you read that book over and over and over.

Alice's mom: I don't care. I want to read right now.

Alice: I just want to try LSD some day.

Alice's mom: Oh, you want LSD? Never! You will never have LSD, or acid for short.

Alice: That's it, my cat! If I could drink some LSD, I will be in a world that would make me smile. Well, although I don't like hallucinating for a very long time, I guess I will enjoy the hallucination on LSD. And also, I will be on an acid trip for a long time. You see, my cat?

Alice's cat: Meow.

Alice: Well, that's right. I will show you what it's like being on acid. But first, I will get an acid pill from my mom. Mom! Mom!

Alice's mom: What the fuck do you want now, alice? I'm trying to read here!

Alice: I want an acid pill.

Alice's mom: I won't let you. What are you, a dumbass? Your acid trip will suck, believe me! You are so stupid wanting LSD! And besides, LSD is an illegal drug. You might be beaten up by police officers and be thrown into jail after you try that acid pill.

Alice: You either give me some acid pills or I will rape you up in the ass with my penis and my other pubic and sexual parts!

Alice's mom: Okay. God, you are such an asshole. Here you go, alice. Your acid pill. Now, just to remind you, avoid getting caught by a police officer, okay, alice?

Alice: Okay, I know! Bye, mom!

Alice's mom: Okay, bye!

Alice: Bye!

Alice's mom: Enjoy your acid trip!

Alice: Okay, I will! Okay, my cat, I got my acid pill! I'm so excited I am nearly becoming delirious! Okay, before I take my acid pill, I will show you what it will be like on an acid trip. Frozen trippy stuff, and a pinwheel to spin around in. In an acid trip of my own. There'd be birds talking to me, and filled with trippy colors. And the rivers would be trippy too. I keep wishing it could be like everybody having an acid trip because we wouldn't have to be addicted to drugs ever again.

Alice's cat: Meow, meow!

Alice: Oh, my cat, it's just a trippy looking rabbit with a trippy looking watch?

Rabbit: Damn it, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

Alice: Oh my god, I can't believe I accidentally took my acid pill! I'm going to chase that fast ass rabbit!

Rabbit: I'm late! I'm late! Damn it! Damn it! No time to say: "I'm late! I'm late! Damn it! Damn it!", I'm late!

Alice: This trippy looking rabbit is retarded. Please, wait up! Where are you going? Are you going to a sex party?

Rabbit: No, I'm not going to suck somebody's penis! I'm not going to a sex party! And there's no time to go to a sex party or say: "I'm late! I'm late! Damn it! Damn it!", I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

Alice: Hmm, sounds like a weird place to have a party.

Alice's cat: Meow.

Alice: You know, my cat, we've shouldn't have taken those LSD pills. After all, I do enjoy acid trips because most acid trips are very interesting... Whoa, whoa, whoa! Goodbye, my cat, goodbye! Whoa, this acid trip sure is very trippy. Hmm? Dang, this slow fall sure is slow. Whoa! Oh my god. I wonder if I took a lot of LSD pills. Then, probably it will sound like I'm in space after taking all of those LSD pills. Oh, that's stupid. Maybe the acid trip would last a lot longer... Oh! There's that retarded rabbit that's late for something! Please, rabbit, please, wait up! I'll rape you up in the ass if you don't hurry up, damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: What the... I would sex with these penises if they were real. That was badly sexy. Oh, a door knob! Oh, damn it! I'm so sorry.

Talking door knob: Oh, that's okay, but you turned my penis a little.

Alice: What...?

Talking door knob: You raped me by turning my penis! Damn you!

Alice: Please, mr. talking door knob...

Talking door knob: One good rape causes another rough sex. What can I do for you, little girl?

Alice: Well, I'm looking for a rabbit that's retarded, and if you don't mind...

Talking door knob: Huh, what are you, a dumbass? Here, look under my knob.

Alice: There's that retarded rabbit! I definitely must get out!

Talking door knob: Oh, I can't. I forgot to tell you, due to that sex rape from turning my penis a little, I'm locked.

Alice: Fuck.

Talking door knob: But, you can try a cigarette filled with marijuana smoke.

Alice: But, where is the marijuana cigarette?

Talking door knob: It's over there, you dumbass.

Alice: Hallucinogenic marijuana cigarette, huh? Let me explain something first. I found out that marijuana rarely makes you hallucinate, so, this marijuana cigarette might not make me hallucinate. And the marijuana smoke will make me look ugly and can increase my chances of dying earlier.

Talking door knob: What the hell did you just say?

Alice: I'm just trying to give drug facts on how bad marijuana might be. But, nevertheless, I'll smoke the marijuana cigarette. Hmm, this marijuana cigarette is tasting great. I think it's because I found out that marijuana smoke has more nicotine than tobacco smoke... Oh my god! What the fuck just happened?

Talking door knob: I forgot to tell you this, you shrunk from smoking too much marijuana smoke in the marijuana cigarette.

Alice: But, on the bright side, the side effects of smoking marijuana smoke in a marijuana cigarette too much just made me the right size to fit inside your rape from me sexing too hard on you by an accident.

Talking door knob: Oh, I forgot to tell you another thing. You raped me so hard that my vagina made it even smaller after you raped me so hard.

Alice: Oh, fuck!

Talking door knob: But, you could try raping me again hard enough to make my vagina and penis make it a little bigger.

Alice: Oh, damn, that sure looks high up. Now, what the hell am I going to do since my size is screwed up from smoking too much of the marijuana cigarette?

Talking door knob: You could take hallucinogenic free LSD pills to make you big again.

Alice: Okay, but, this better not make me as high as hell. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa? What the fuck?

Talking door knob: (muttering)

Alice: What did you say?

Talking door knob: I said, one dosage of LSD pills makes you really high! And I mean high!

Alice: Well, you are such an asshole. I just want to get out! I'm sorry for raping you on the penis!

Talking door knob: Oh, come on, stop that, you bastard. Crying like a faggot baby won't help the effects on the LSD pill.

Alice: Actually, I just masturbated on my penis while I was taking LSD! Now, I'm pissing, damn it!

Talking door knob: Stop it! What the fuck? You must've been masturbating for a very long time, get your motherfucking piss off of me, damn you! Oh, look, the marijuana cigarette! The marijuana cigarette, you bastard!

Alice: Oh my god. I do wish I haven't masturbated so much.

Talking door knob: Get the fuck out of here, you fucking troublemaker!

Alice: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god...


End file.
